The Origins Of Slenderman
by Blackbird bleeds
Summary: I was feverish and bored so i decided to write it now. It wasn't a struggle, in fact i quite enjoyed writing about one of my favorite and most important characters of Creepypasta, Slenderman! I realized that the most important character didn't even have an origin or no one ever discussed about his past so i decided to take up the task to write one. Hope you enjoy reading it!


1

Reverend Smith restlessly paced the corridor of his manor as he heard the cries of his wife, which were coming from the next room. He wanted to be there for her; to comfort her through the whole bloody process of giving birth but the doctor advised him that for his and his wife's sake, it would be better if he had left. It was probably a prudent decision since he despised the sight and scent of blood and already the stench of it was thick in the air.

Maids in traditional uniforms waddled back and forth; disposing the blood stained blankets and began their search for fresh ones. As the screams grew louder, Reverend prayed for his wife's pain to cease and the process to end. But, however, it was essential. He and Rebecca never were successful in having a living child and they had attempted several times to bear one but it would end in a fruitless attempt.

A child was required…an heir was necessary.

The deafening screams from the next room came to a halt. Reverend waited for some time, thinking that the cries would continue again but the pause was prolonging. Perhaps it was done. Perhaps Rebecca and I finally have a child, thought Reverend with an uncontrollable excitement. Although it was quite strange that he couldn't hear the baby crying. Suddenly, his train of thoughts was disturbed by the terrified screams of the servants. Did something happen? Reverend raced into the room to check on his wife and newborn infant.

He swung the door open and had asked "What happened?" but the maids, who were cowering in the corner didn't respond. He noticed that their gaze was not fixed directed on the baby cot or their mistress but on something that was lying on the wooden floor. He directed his green eyes to what they were looking at and suddenly a petrifying scream escaped his mouth. It was not a blood covered- crying child that lay peacefully on the floor…it was a monster, smothered in the blood of his wife.

The slender thing that lay serenely was not the size of an infant but was full man sized. In fact it looked taller than an average person. Its naked skin was ghostly white like chalk and the most daunting features of the creature's was its face, devoid of eyes, a nose and lips. The feeble thing looked around to study its surroundings, watching the horrified faces of all present in the room but their anxiety didn't bother it at all. Sticky in blood, it tried to stand up but couldn't because its legs felt weak and arms couldn't support him. Inquisitively, it again continued to examine the new faces until he looked up to see Reverend looming over him.

The thing intently observed him for moment and Reverend gave a gasp as the frail creature croaked a single word. "D…daddy?"

Reverend was not fascinated by its miracle of speech. He pinned the creature down on the ground and it began to struggle very violently, afraid of the sudden reaction. It tried to escape from his grasp but it was too weak to. Reverend was unaware of the commotion of the screaming maids and the doctor trying to restrain him…he wanted to kill it. As he lifted the knife, close enough to strike its chest, his wife interfered.

"No dear, no! Please don't kill it. It's your child." She caught his hand, which was still clutching the knife.

He faced her now. "Are you out of your mind woman? That is no child of ours. It is a monster! A spawn of Satan! How can you say that this…"

"Dear I know this may seem very shocking for you, for all of us but please. This is the only living child we have and will ever have. Please have mercy on it…please."

Reverend's breathings pacified and his hand released the knife. He didn't know what to say and was rather befuddled to what he should do. He looked at his son who was covered in his mother's protective arms now and thought for moment. God, why are you making my life difficult? I didn't ask for a monster as my child, Dammit! And so he reluctantly agreed to accept the child but informed that he would not show any kind of love to it. He made all his staff, including the doctor, swore not to tell a soul about this otherwise the consequences would be severe. While Sophy, the young maid, and the others were busy cleaning up the creature, Rebecca was discussing a name for him. She suggested the name 'James' but Reverend preferred not to call it anything at all.

The night of 25th February 1903 was the beginning of his nightmare.

2

After six years…

James had probably spent most of his life in a congested little room which ultimately became his own room. It was quite dank and stark unlike the other ostentatious rooms of the house but how was he to know what the other rooms looked like; he was never given the permission to wander outside his chambers. He once did see his parents' room but later dad decided that he shouldn't even visit them (however they could) and to ensure this, dad would lock up the room every night.

The atmosphere grew cold and the mist had pressed against the window pane. James rubbed the moist with his nightgown sleeve and began to watch the kids outside, who were enjoying playing in the sun. This perhaps was his only hobby: watching kids play in the mud or sometimes playing tag and how much he longed to go outside and play with them, to feel the sun's heat and to see people around him. Isolation was indeed his curse but his father preferred it for him since he believed it was for his own 'protection'.

He sighed after the usual noting and sat on his bed, staring blankly at the floor. I know that I am different but he should just give me the chance to prove myself. I know no one will be afraid of me, James pondered a while. Until the door opened and Mum came in, with dad.

She greeted him with a smile but naturally it shrunk away when turned to see dad's severe expressions. Dad attempted to smile but it was rather an awkward one "We came to see you, child. Are you…well?" he cleared his throat.

But James already knew at the back of his mind that father had nothing to say. A great actor he was, when came to play a father role. James nodded silently and continued to stare at the floor.

"You don't look so well pet" Mum rushed and put the back of her hand on his slender throat, "Are you feeling feverish?"

"No mum, I'm…fine." The virile voice broke down already indicating hesitance. He didn't want to discuss the issue that bothering him with anyone, especially not his father, since he could guess what the answer might be.

His father raised an eyebrow and demanded to know what was troubling him though he still persisted to show hesitance but this might be the only opportunity to explain and perhaps he might succeed in explaining. The moment when James got up, his parents instinctively backed away, still not used to the abnormal height of their son however he didn't complain about their behavior.

"Dad I need to tell you something. With your permission, I want to have the chance of exploring outside. I…I know that I am different and I know that you're perhaps thinking that people won't accept me but you have to give me a chance. Maybe they won't be afraid, maybe they might…" He ceased to continue after looking at the amused expression written on his father's face.

"Child, are you suggesting that I should stop my methods of keeping you safe and let you go like that? And you think that when people will see you; they will greet you or shake your hands as if you were one of them?"

"I, No…but I…"

"I don't understand you. Aren't you grateful for being protected? To live in home where everyone here loves you? Don't you understand what it will do to our status if you were exposed to the world?"

Status? Is that all he cares…"Father, if you just hear me out and I'll…"

Reverend raised his hand, specifying that the conversation was at an end. "Firstly, never talk back to your father boy!" He warned threateningly "And secondly, I suggest you ponder for a while about the situation you are in. No one and believe me boy, no one is going to have the thought of accepting you as a person."

Mother delicately touched his arm "Reverend, please don't…"

"Oh for the love of God, Rebecca! Don't you understand that I had to tell this ungrateful boy eventually?! No one will ever show him love the way we do and if he continues to think carelessly, we will be degraded in the eyes of all the townspeople. Try to understand dammit!" His voice echoed across the room and after that, no one uttered a word.

Later Mum and dad left, locking the door of his room even though the sun was at its highest but that didn't concern him since he knew that his father sometimes would lock the door when he was in an exasperated mood. However, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Slumping back on the bed, he did nothing but stared at the bony, delicacy of his fingers. Could dad be right? He wondered, was it the inevitable truth? _Break his heart…degrade us…no one will show love… _no, dad was wrong. It was all false. Just because he was different that doesn't mean he's threat, a toxin or some kind of a monster. No one ever gave him the chance of trying and maybe who knows, it would turn out to be alright and maybe dad was just overreacting…

He rested his body on the soft mattress and pulled the blanket to cover his featureless face. Yet he was not feeling sleepy, he was only wistfully wondering about the world and beyond.

…

James life passed like an empty shell for another year or so. He was getting paranoid by the way his father was treating him. Soon his father and he grew distant and for a time, his dad didn't even come to visit him or even allow mother to do so as well. James however found new hobbies such as reading books but what was the fun in reading about a world you didn't even know about. He even tried to draw him and his parents once but realized that he made eyes for himself in the drawing. Frustrated, he crossed both the eyes on the drawing and returned back to observing people from the window.

Routine had turned him sick and for some days he was facing an unknown illness all alone. The doctor came to check on him but he couldn't identify the cause to his high fever and back pains. Mum was worried and dad didn't care at all. Soon, several days ago, James felt as if something was wriggling inside his skin. It was trying to tear his back apart and he couldn't bear the blazing feeling of the pain anymore. In such peculiar occasions, dad came to assist. He tried to relax him but the incredible pain surged through his child's body, making him scream. Dad, as expected, had no choice but to restrain him. He pinned him on the wall and held his arms tightly so that he wouldn't cause any damage or try to flee. Flesh exploded and James's blood sprayed on dad's face as the black slithery tentacles sprouted from his back. By the end of it, James fainted whereas dad remained petrified for the rest of the day.

3

Sophy, the young maid of the manor, had felt quite sorry for the child, locked in the room. What kind of a father would do such a thing? It's true that he's not human but still he should at least sit and eat with his parents on the table, she irritatingly thought. It's funny when she suddenly felt warm tears trickling down her face. Perhaps he's just like me…

Sophy had never been fortunate with her father as well who would abuse her physically and sexually. Most of the time, when she would come back home, he would lock her in a room where she would be abused the entire night. She hated parents especially those who didn't care about their children. All children ever wanted from their parents was love. The senior maid unexpectedly appeared and shoved Sophy which caused her to fall. She began scolding the girl for ignoring her duties but the pretty Sophy mechanically apologized and started cleaning the lord's room.

…

At night, after his mum bade him goodnight through the other side of the door, James heard someone slip something under the door. He got up to see what the object was and to his astonishment it was a key. The key to my door, James thought as he picked the rusty metal piece with his tentacle, but who could have…

Did he need to know…did it matter? …this was his chance to freedom. The opportunity was present and now he can easily seize it. With him, he only took a blanket since his only clothes were the nightgown (which he was wearing presently) and he began unlocking the door. Gingerly, he climbed down the stairs, hoping that no sound or creak would wake his parents but he easily passed the stairs. He opened the main door and rapidly sprinted as fast as he could. Surprisingly, he never even looked back for a moment.

4

Spending most of his days in the forest, James wasn't sure of how to introduce himself to people. Why do I feel afraid? Was dad… no, dad is wrong. I can prove it, James uncomfortably thought as he used a piece of coal to scribble a face on a discarded paper shopper. After that, he suddenly heard a whistling sound. A sweet melodic tune. Where was it coming from? James ventured to see who it was until he spotted a little girl with ribbons in her blonde hair. She was whistling to herself since she had no friends around her and had nothing to do. Was she alone? James peered closer to see but she was gone all of sudden. He wondered where she went until he noticed a figure standing next to him, its pair of green eyes staring at him…the first outsider who witnessed him.

James hastily covered his face with the paper shopper and remained quiet, trying to understand the emotions of the girl. Was she scared? Was she going to tell the others? Was father right about me?… but his thoughts were troubled when he heard her laugh. It was not a laugh filled with loathe, it was filled with love and amazement.

"You don't have to hide your face, I'm sorry that I startled you but you do look a bit funny."

James was baffled. "I thought you were afraid of me."

"No I am not. You're not so scary to scare me, in fact you actually look like a very thin snowman that needs a carrot and eyes," She reached to take the shopper that covered his featureless face. "What's your name? My name is Rachel. Are you lost?" The questions were endless until it was his turn to reply

"I am known to be named James and no, I am not lost. I don't even want to return home yet. There is so much I want to see right now but I'm slightly…no I'll admit that I am very daunted because this place is very new to me and I don't even have a guide nor a friend to help me explore it. I feel so alone."

Rachel grabbed his slender hands to reassure him, "Don't worry James, I'll be your friend and guide. I always wanted to have a special friend who would be there for me since I don't have any friends either. We can be friends! Right? Because that would be so lovely!"

James didn't even think for a second when he replied "Yes."

As the days passed, Rachel and James spent their time in the same forest, playing with each other. Sometimes they would talk about their lives and sometimes he would give her rides or tickle her with his tentacles. He had loved the feeling of this and loved her a great deal. He once wanted to visit her at home but Rachel said that it was best if he didn't since her parents wouldn't feel comfortable. James still didn't understand this but nevertheless he obeyed her. She would sometimes come with huge bundle of toys so that James could play and even though a man grown, he still played with them like an inquisitive child.

…

On one cloudy bleak day, Rachel ran into James arms and began to sob. He had asked her why was she crying for he had never saw her cry before. At first, she was reluctant to tell but later she told that Mary, a classmate of her age, had bullied her today.

"She said very mean things to me. She said that I don't have any friends because I'm strange and crazy," sniffled Rachel.

"But you have me Rachel, you don't need anyone else and it's not bad being different. I mean look at me."

Rachel gazed at his face but still couldn't feel glee as she said wistfully, "I know but you don't understand. I always wanted to have Mary as my friend. She is so pretty and has lots of dolls…oh you can't understand! You don't even know how I feel right now!" She began sobbing until James caught her chin and carefully lifted it up so that her eyes could meet his face.

"I know Rachel that I would never understand how you're feeling but I wish I did. I wish I could make you happy and be the one with the dolls so that I could share them with you and only you. If I ever had eyes Rachel, I would cry with you. And if I had lips, I would smile so that you can smile back."

After ending the reply, Rachel squeezed James so hard that it began to throb his slender arms. "You don't need eyes or a smile to show me that, James. I can already see it."

James felt as if he was going to cry now.

…

5

After some days, Rachel met James in the forest and apologized for not meeting him yesterday. She told him about the class party that they were going to have in school tonight and that Mary had finally invited Rachel to become one of her friends. Rachel was excited and told James that she must attend or Mary would be cross with her and that would mean the end of their friendship. James, pleasantly, had allowed her to go although he was still suspicious of Mary. Mary had been bullying Rachel for a long time and it couldn't have been that Mary suddenly had an epiphany or change of heart. Even though Rachel said that he shouldn't come, he still did but only in secret, without Rachel knowing.

Wearing the paper shopper, he followed Rachel who was wearing a lovely silver dress with wings behind her back. The night sky was filled with stars and he could hear the sounds of people conversing. They didn't notice him at all because it was still too dark to see clearly. James entered the school building and saw lots of children playing on the swings or with dolls. There was a little table with cakes and other scrumptious desserts and on top of the school building, he spied on little Rachel and Mary…except that Rachel was crying.

Mary was attacking her with her fists, beating her like a sack of flour. Again Mary launched a fist to Rachel's stomach and then hit her nose. Others besides Mary were pounding her too. James swiftly removed the shopper from his face and dashed towards the stairs of the building to save his friend. Once he came he saw Rachel, crouching low to hide her bloody nose. He bent down and hugged her protectively. Mary, who clutched stones in her big hand, was repulsed and at the same time, horrified.

"So this is your 'special' friend. Well you should know that he's ugly like you!" She sneered.

"No, he's not!" screamed Rachel, "how can you be so mean!" but that didn't make Mary sympathetic. She just laughed mockingly.

James interjected "Did she do this to you Rachel? Did she hurt you?" he asked, wiping the blood that was collected under her nose.

Instead Mary replied, "So what if I did it? YOU BOTH ARE FREAKS. No will ever wanna be friends with the both of you, especially not crazy Rachel!" She flung one of the stones which directly hit Rachel on the knee. Rachel cried while Mary laughed with the others.

James had never felt the feeling of pure agony before. It was rising up and he could feel it surge through his veins, arteries, everything. It made his heart ache with repulsion and pain. Irascible James stood up and walked closer to Mary who had begun to back away, after seeing the features of the creature clear as dawn. His tall shadow had dominated over her small body and she had nowhere to run. The black tendrils had caught both her arms and she began kicking in the air. They painfully began to strip her skin away, peeling it off like an orange. Muscles and veins were dumped on the ground as the tentacles began to strip. They had entered inside her skin. Everyone was terrified of Mary's shrieks and soon they died out.

James tossed the bloody body like a rag doll and provided the others a menacing glare. They ran as fast they could except for Rachel, who had stood numb. James walked towards her but she moved back instinctively. Something was wrong…

"Why did you do that?!"

"But she hurt you…"

"How could you! You killed her!"

"Rachel I," James tried to grab her arm.

"NO! Get away from me, you monster!"

"Rachel, please don't call me that. I'm terribly sorry…"

"HELP! Somebody help me. Mommy! Daddy!" she rushed down the stairs to warn.

James followed her but couldn't see anyone the moment he reached down the stairs. All the children must have fled after hearing the deadly screams of Mary and the others, including Rachel...What have I done, thought James who was now shivering with fear and confusion. He left the building and kept on searching for his friend until he saw a mob of men and women, holding torches and weapons. "Kill the monster!" they shouted unanimously and began chasing after him. James scurried as fast as he could so that he could reach the forest but his path was blocked by a ring of fire. All the trees were burnt down, creating a fiery boundary. The people had surrounded him and suddenly out of horde, dad came with a blade in his hand.

James had never felt frightened to see dad whose eyes were now filled with loathe and murder. James raised his hands, gesturing dad to stop and tried explaining to him but his dad didn't give him a chance.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" he screamed maliciously, "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE SPARED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE LET YOU BEEN BORN! YOU'VE DEGRADED US!"

He swatted James face so hard that James began to bleed from the face and again he whacked on the other side of his cheek. James couldn't breathe for a moment. His skin felt like fire and his body trembled due to the pain. Father punched the boy in the center of his face and the force of it made him stumble backwards. James felt his father hands, pinning him firm on the ground. He tried to squirm but he couldn't escape from his father's clawing grasp. Dad aimed the knife on his chest and rapidly like lightening, struck his heart with it. James felt a terrible pain and it wasn't easy to bear with it. His skin had felt wet as the wound was overflowing with blood. He felt his life almost drowning away, leaving his body. Momentarily, he turned towards the other direction to see mum crying and then he looked at dad, who laughing malevolently. And then the demon was brought out of James.

He grabbed his father's arms with his slithery tentacles, applying pressure on them and this had caused his father to clench his teeth because of the intense pain. "How are you still alive?" squawked his father, who was now looking at his child face to face but as he looked, Reverend's spine chilled…he could feel the monster's threatening glare. The area where James mouth should have been was beginning to stretch like as if vein were protruding outwards, almost creating the outlines of mouth. He gave a wrathful roar and it was so savage that it made his father struggle and scream. The tentacles twisted and turned and Reverend's head was no longer attached to his body.

After dealing with his decapitated father, he dealt with several others however most of them ran away including Rachel, who had watched the violence all along. Mum stood there isolated, gazing at her son who was departing away from the catastrophic scene. He looked back at her and both of them just stared for a minute.

"Oh James…" she weakly said his name for the first time and but soon she had forgotten everything. James had wiped her memories away.

…

Twilight was approaching and James had stridden into the forest, his heart filled with hate for the humans. He despised them now and hated everything about them including their existence. Suddenly he heard a shifting sound in the woods but he wasn't afraid of a mere sound, not anymore. A boy, who wore torn-blood stained clothes, appeared from the bushes but he was no ordinary human boy. He was pale like James except for the fact that he had a mouth on his face and his tentacles were pure marble white. They both stared at each other for moment. The shivering adolescent backed an inch away and to that James replied "Do not be afraid, for I am just like you."

Will, the youth in ragged blood stained clothes stopped shivering. He gazed at the tall slender thing whose clothes and tentacles were also stained with thick blood. "And you're…just like me." He said huskily.

…

To this day, James Reverend Smith ceased to exist and was resurrected into something much more dreadful, powerful and horrendous. Given the title of 'Slenderman', he plagued the humans' lives, stirring fear into their hearts. Will or known to later be as the 'Offenderman' became his brother and helper. They lived secretly in a dimension which Slenderman had created: a home where people like him and Offenderman can live and prosper. Soon he recruited the unfortunate Anthony (Trenderman) and Larry (Splendorman) and made them his brothers as well. The world was in darkness and the world became much darker when, after a thousand years, he began enrolling other human and non-human 'proxies'. To this day, no one knows how Slenderman can be killed, nothing can possibly end him. His father tried but failed. After the world knowing that Slenderman exists, the world was cannot be the same anymore.


End file.
